Bewitch Something or Something
by DandreKun101
Summary: Second most popular has a crush on a loser in a magical place. Blah BLah blah don't read it's generic


The morning lights bleed through the curtains. The girl pulls out her Sword Art Online light novel to read for the day. She quickly skims through the page at Mach 1. She puts on her pink panties, sky blue shirt, and blue jeans. Her "ugly" body jogged her way to the bus stop. The girls there insulted her looks. She was insulted and beaten to the ground for fixing her body. Her only friend, Julie, comforted her throughout the bus ride. Julie encouraged her that She would find a boyfriend someday. She denied the fact that She would, and told Julie that having a boyfriend would be impossible, since the most popular Valentine's day card said," I'm only dating you for your body, you're lucky I didn't dump with your shitty personality". Julie gasped, with hatred, She shouted the loudest curses Julie could. Julie hated all men for those cards and all the guys on the bus sneezed at the same time. They finally made it to their school that teaches them basic school subject,like arithmetic,language,magic, and science.

She passes by a bunch of guys during school to head to first period. All, but one of the guys was insulting her. The man that wasn't insulting her was the second most popular guy in school. He is a giant nerd who socializes with everyone and makes a lot of friends. He's a fine person that doesn't mind the looks of a person. The reason why he isn't #1 is,because #1 is a whore as the #1 woman-charmer, and he is still a virgin. He really wants to tell his feelings to her. He realizes that his social life will go down the pooper if he admits it. He keeps questioning his existence for believing he could do it. The entire day he kept ,metaphorically, stabbing himself about the problem. Plot convenience coming after you read this sentence. She drops her pencil 5th period, the only period they're together, he picks it up for her and whispers her some whispered,"Meet me in front of the school after-school."

She tells Julie about the situation and they have a large debate about why he asked her to do that. Julie was on the side,of course, that it was,because he was going to ask her out. She believed that it was to bully her. They had a large debate about the reason. They both decided to go together.. The bloody tension in the atmosphere weighed them down until 3.

The hour has struck, both of the girls visited him. He greets her nervously with a surprised grin on his face. He stumbles out the words," W-would you li-like to head to Cholula's at 5:00 tomorrow, I don't mind if you bring your friend. I know why you might've been reluctant to come, because I am considered the 2nd most popular and the popular beat upon the unpopular. I'm an exception, I-I-I …. I am in love with you!" She rolls her eyes in disbelief and say," Do even know anything about me?" He answers reluctantly ,"If remember right, your favourite light novel is Sword Art Online, if it isn't I'm kinda sad now,because yesterday I mailed you a copy." She gasps in disbelief, the only person who knows something about her other than Julie and her family, is the second most popular guy in school. She accept with an odd sparkle in her eye.

The morning after strikes down amongst them all, she prepare breakfast with her book on standby. She accidentally spills some milk on her book. She tries to find her extra copy she hid somewhere and the silence that fell after she realized, her friend has it. She kneels down and weeps, with it being Saturday, she had no plans for the morning. She was just so happened to be texted by her parents," Remember to check the mail,(cringy kissing emoji)." She boredly checks the mail to find a package and her parents' dollars they sent. She noticed that the package was labeled for her. She opens it slowly in expecting the disappointment, and to her utter surprise, it was a Sword Art Online book she just ruined, and it was from the boy she found yesterday. She gladly keeps reading, until the hour struck, 5:00.

Death hour has struck, whole body twitching, and butterflies are flying. Awkward silence fills the table, as he is still reluctant to make the first move, and she wants him to make the move. The waitress slices the silence asking for their order. They both ordered and they chatted through the night. They walked home together, she was taken home first.

He walked home and got caught by his enemies, whom always wanted his taboo spells. An epic battle ensued, blow by blow, and heal by heal. The only reason he won is because he has the paladin mental state. Paladin are healers and guardians ,but they are despised by hospitals and the economy. Throughout the world only 3% of people know taboo spells. Most of these people hid far away from humanity.

Happiness stretched across her face, she finally found the one. The problem she shocked into herself was she didn't ask the name of her boyfriend. September 15, 2018 bleeds through the cracks of dawn, she seemed more excited than she ever has. She rushes through her harem manga. She dashes to the bus stop, and flips off the bullies, and says she's dating the second-most popular guy in schooll.


End file.
